Beneficial emergency treatment of cardiac patients calls for stimulation of the heart by suitably timed heart massage pressure and by suitably timed injection of air or oxygen into the patient's lungs, sometimes by mouth to mouth activity but, preferably, by pumping of air or oxygen into the patient's lungs. The steps, indeed most emergency remedial help to such patients, is best accomplished if the patient is positioned and restrained on his back upon a suitable cardiac board.
With reference to introduction of air or oxygen into a patient's lungs, the patient's tongue, during an attack, often extends back in the mouth into a blocking position where it dangerously impedes the passage of air through the windpipe. This blocking condition must be effectively remedied before the introduction of air or oxygen and, thereafter during this treatment, the tongue must be caused to remain in a non-blocking condition.
The principal object of this invention is the provision of a cardiac board which elevates the torso of a patient while causing his head to assume and be held in a lowered position relatively to his torso. In such a relation of the torso and head positions, the air passages through the mouth into the lungs become more or less straightened to facilitate the passage of air; and the tongue is easily brought forward to a non-blocking position in the mouth and caused to thus remain. This object is achieved by the screw knob arrangement recited in the foregoing abstract.
Another object is the provision of a cardiac board which additionally has easily operable means for supporting a patient in an approximately upright or sitting position.
Other objects and advantages may be apparent from consideration of the present description and the accompanying drawings.